Current communication networks are typically based on complex structures involving numerous nodes and links between such nodes. For example, a cellular communication network may include one or more access networks, transport networks, and core networks. Assuming such organization, base stations that are directly involved in serving radio connections to end devices are part of the access network, and wireline and/or wireless backhaul networks that connect nodes of the access network to the core network are part of the transport network. The transport network can be a general-purpose data network with mixed technology and protocol hierarchy, and its role is to reliably convey data between the access network and the core network.
The transport network may include microwave links, copper links, and/or optical links. In many cases, operators of cellular communication networks utilize leased lines and other forms of transport services from third party operators. Further, the transport network is typically based on the Internet Protocol (IP), which means that the nodes of the access network appear as IP nodes in the transport network. Network management thus basically corresponds to management of logical connections between base stations and nodes of the core network, while the actual links in the transport network are managed by third party operators or external tools. Further, the access networks and transport networks may be subject to frequent reconfiguration.
Accordingly, the operator of the cellular communication network may have only limited knowledge about the network topology of the transport network. However, such knowledge may be useful for various purposes, e.g., network configuration, network management, and trouble shooting, e.g., for handling alarms.
In US 2012/0155321 A1, a method is described which allows for discovering and updating a network topology underlying a wireless communication network by utilizing configuration information from nodes of the wireless communication network. However, this method relies on dedicated reporting functionalities of the individual nodes.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques which allow for efficiently managing a communication network with a priori unknown or dynamically changing network topology.